Trapped
by Princess-Anastaja
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco put their wands down and they accidentally get transported to a deserted island with no other people. With no wands, and nobody around to save them they must try and work together. R&R!
1. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anyfink.I have $25 dollars, but I didn't get it for writing this.lol  
  
A/N: Yay! I thought of another story idea for HP, so I hope you like it.  
  
**Nobody's POV**  
  
"You think you're so perfect, Potter. Everything is all about you." Draco sneered, pulling out his wand.  
  
"If you're calling me conceited, what the hell are you, Malfoy?" Harry pulled his wand out too.  
  
"No, Harry! Don't fight! You might get expelled!"  
  
"Stay out of this, Mudblood." Draco said. He and Harry stared at each other while walking in a circle.  
  
"Well. Um. Oh! Why don't you fight the muggle way?" Hermione stared at Ron, as if urging him to say something too. He just shrugged so she continued. "You won't get in as much trouble."  
  
"I will if he will." Harry still had his wand ready though.  
  
"Fine." Draco still had his wand ready, too.  
  
Ron went up to Harry, put his hand on his shoulder and put his other hand on his wand.  
  
Hermione went to Draco and did the same. Draco didn't object to her touch. She slipped the wand out of his hand as Ron did the same to Harry.  
  
"Wait, Granger." Draco grabbed her wrist. The one with his wand in it. "You and Weasley put your wands, and ours, on that table over there." He pointed to a table near them.  
  
Hermione nodded and took out her wand, as did Ron, when Draco gave her wrist back to her. Ron handed her his and Harry's wands. When she had all four she laid them on the table, clear from Pince's view.  
  
All of the sudden a book was thrown on the floor in front of Draco.  
  
"Hey!" Exclaimed Hermione, leaving the wands on the table and rushing to Draco's side. "That's the book I've been looking for. The one to help with the end of the year exams!"  
  
"No way!" Harry and Ron said in unison, before rushing to them too.  
  
"Not so fast. I get the book first." Draco reached down to get the book. Hermione followed suit. Harry and Ron leaned over her back, both holding her shoulders. Draco and Hermione grabbed the book at the same time, both prepared to have a full-blown tug of war with the textbook.  
  
Then all four students felt jolts in their stomachs, from just behind their belly buttons. Almost right when the pain started, it stopped. All three landed with a thud, sand filling their mouths. They all spat the sand from their mouths.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Draco stood up. "What happened?"  
  
Harry and Ron sat up, while Hermione continued to lie down. "A portkey." Harry paused. "Who do you think did it, Ron?"  
  
"You-know-who, maybe?" Puzzled Ron, while Harry got more worried.  
  
"I'm going to see if there is anybody else on this island." Draco interrupted.  
  
"Wait! We're coming with you." Harry and Ron jumped to their feet.  
  
All three started to walk away, but Harry noticed Hermione wasn't following. He turned around and saw her still laying on the ground, with her face twisted in agony. "'Mione?" He walked over to her and she didn't say anything. She just turned her head and he realized she had tears in her eyes. "Hermione are you alright? What's wrong?"  
  
Ron realized this too and ran to Hermione.  
  
She sniffled a bit. "I-I-I think I br-broke my ankle. It hurts really bad." She struggled to sit up, while gasping in pain. "Ouch! It hurts, Harry." She kept giving little 'ohs' and 'ows' when she moved a bit.  
  
"Poor you, 'Mione. Well, we're looking to see if anybody else is on the island. I can carry you, if you want."  
  
Hermione nodded as Harry bent down, put an arm around her back, and carefully put one under her knees and scooped her up. Hermione twisted her face again and gave some more 'ows.' Harry and Ron stood up, Harry with Hermione in his arms.  
  
"She whines too much." They all noticed Draco had stopped and walked back to where they were. "Can't we just kill her?"  
  
"No." Ron and Harry said, simultaneously.  
  
"Can we go now?" Draco didn't wait for an answer as he turned around and stared to walk away from them and toward the forest part of the island.  
  
Harry and Ron were thinking of not following him now and just stayed in place. Ron looked at Hermione with concern, while Harry was holding her like a damsel in distress, and glaring daggers into Draco's back.  
  
"Harry as much as I hate to say this, we have need to stick together for survival. You never know what could happen." Hermione put her arms around his neck so she didn't fall.  
  
Harry didn't say anything; he just shifted Hermione's weight in his arms so that she gave a little cry. He started to follow Draco, Ron close behind. They sped up a bit until the caught up with him and his pace.  
  
When the got to the forest part, Draco looked in and glanced around for a moment to see if it was safe. When he thought it was he walked in, followed by the trio. All they could see for miles was big, huge trees.  
  
They walked around for about 2 hours and Hermione had already been in Ron and Harry's arms about 7 times each. Now she was in Harry's arms and his and Ron were tired. They all stopped walking, while Draco started pacing.  
  
"Hermione. I'm tired. I can't carry you anymore." Harry sat down on a log with her in his arms.  
  
She looked at Ron.  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione. I'm tired too." Ron hung his tongue out and proceeded to fall to the ground like somebody who was shot or something.  
  
"You could try to walk on one foot, with your arm around my shoulder again." Harry offered.  
  
"Harry that hurt really bad," Hermione whined. Ron and Harry stood up.  
  
"Herms we're sorry, we can't carry you any longer," Harry panted, while almost dropping her.  
  
Hermione actually started to cry. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Malfoy could do it." Ron suggested.  
  
Draco stopped pacing and turned to face them. Hermione stopped crying and looked up at him from Harry's tired arms.  
  
"What?" Draco snorted. "No way. She could lay here and die for all I care," He finished with a smirk.  
  
Hermione almost started crying again. "Please, Malfoy?" Tears formed in her eyes as he just smirked more. "Please help me, Malfoy." Her pleaded, looking into his eyes. "Please?"  
  
"Oh how I love to see a Mudblood beg. I prefer them on their knees though." Draco walked over to Hermione, took her from Harry, spun her around, put her stomach and hung her there like a towel. He turned around and to walk again so she was facing Harry and Ron. They followed him.  
  
Hermione gave several cries of pain in this process. "Damn you, Malfoy!" She shouted as she twisted her face up a bit.  
  
"Shut it, Mudblood!" Draco did have an excellent view, because her Hogwarts skirt rode up when he placed her over his shoulder (and partly because Harry and Ron helped her take off her knee socks and shoes). Draco could see the bottom part of her lacy pink knickers. He placed a finger on the back of her knee and ran it all the way up to her bum, squeezing it.  
  
"Hey! Stop it!" She started pounding her fists into his back to what she thought was hard, but to him it wasn't.  
  
This made Draco amused but he stopped, as she did.  
  
"You have quite an arse there, Granger. Not bad. I didn't know what was hidden under that little skirt." Draco felt like getting on her nerves.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, she just growled.  
  
"Leave her alone, Malfoy." Ron said.  
  
He did indeed, leave her alone. For now.  
  
They walked through the trees for another hour, and not a house in site. Draco was starting to get pissed because Hermione's hipbones were hurting his shoulder. After her requests not to, he switched her to the other shoulder. Hermione gave cries and shouts.  
  
About three hours later they reached the end of the trees only to find they reached the end of the island. Finding more ocean. Draco gave Hermione back to Harry.  
  
"We should build shelter." Draco reached in his pocket for his wand, but only got the bottom of his pocket. He searched all his other pockets and started to panic. "My wand!" Then it hit him. "It's in the library."  
  
Ron checked his, Harry's and Hermione's pockets. "Ours too."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A/N: Hiya people!!! What's up? I had this idea for a story and finally got to writing.it's not really a priority story yet, so I'm just writing it for fun, for now. Please Review!!! I know, I know. I made Draco a pervert. And A mean one, but he's gonna help them out on the island. You know, build shelter and stuff I guess. I'm a hypocrite (lol)..I never like it when authors made Hermione all weepy and now I'm doing it. They have a reason to make her cry, so now I don't care if they make her cry.  
  
I love Busted (well, now I love Ben. Lol) Year 3000 rocks!! So do all their songs!!!  
  
I love you! *Blows you kisses* I love you all!!!  
  
Read my other fics if you can!! Please Review people!!!  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anstaja 


	2. Rain

Disnclaimer:...I don't own the Harry Potter-ness of it all:(  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ **Nobody's POV**  
  
"What are we going to do?" Draco kicked the ground. "We're stuck on the island with no wands. I'm stuck with you three goody-goods. I wouldn't mind it so much if it were just you guys because you can actually help me survive, but now we have to watch out for that whiney little brat! Carry her around, because she's a porcelin doll that's been broken."  
  
Hermione buried her head in Harry's shoulders and sobbed softly. "I'm sorry." she whispered to him. He patted her on the back, easingly.  
  
"Well, we don't even know what's on this island. So I say we build camp, fire, kill the mudblood, and eat her until we can find out what else there is to eat in this place." Draco walked over and sat down on a log.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. We are not killing Hermione." Ron chimed in.  
  
Hermione looked up from Harry's shoulders, hopeful.  
  
"She needs to help us in some way," Draco looked to her and winked.  
  
"I'd smack you if I were over there, you filthy rat!" Hermione struggled in Harry's arms, but only found that she hurt herself even more. Out came more "owie!"s.  
  
"I guess we'll camp here for the night, since there is nowhere else we can go." Draco shrugged. "Er. We'll need things to lay on. Cut the wood, get something to hold it together. It'll be a hard matress, but it'll do. It's not cold out here so we can use our cloaks as the covering so we don't get any splinters while we sleep." Draco took off his cloak.  
  
Harry gently set Hermione down on the ground. He took his cloak off, as did Ron, while Harry helped Hermione with hers.  
  
"This is pathetic! Ugh! She's such a baby!" Draco hollered snatching the cloaks and throwing them on the sand. "Give me your vests too. We might be able to make something out of them that we can use later."  
  
He took his off, Harry took his off, Ron took off his. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Draco as he glared back at her. Harry went to help her but she lightly slapped him away. She took the vest over her head and was left in her white blouse, Gryffindor tie, knee-socks and her Hogwarts skirt. She lost her shoes. Now she really couldn't go anywhere.  
  
She threw her sweater at Draco's head, but it didn't hurt, afterall, it was just a sweater.  
  
Draco caught it and grinned at her. She gave him a wondering look.  
  
He took her vest and smelled it. "Smells like cherries. Cherries drive me wild." He rubbed the vest all over his face and body. He was just actually doing that to get a rise out of her, but the scent really did make him melt. Of course, nobody knows that and nobody ever will.  
  
"Erlck! I hate you! You're so gross! Give that back!" She smacked the ground.  
  
"Make me you crippled mudblood." Draco said coldly, as she started to pout.  
  
"Let's get started now, children," Ron gave them a bored look.  
  
Draco got up, tossed all the vests into the pile with the cloaks and said, "Yes, lets," while staring at her. The guys soon were lost into a sea of trees.  
  
------{An Hour Later}------  
  
The guys had come back with loads of wood, while Hermione just stared into the ocean.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
She snapped back into reality. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Do you know how to sew?"  
  
"A little bit."  
  
"Then here." He tossed her a small sewing kit, complete with a little needle, thread, buttons, a small pair of scissors and some safety pins. He then tossed her the pile of cloaks and vests. "Just sew them all together."  
  
"Where did you find the small kit?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"In the pocket of my trousers. Nobody asked you to be a lawyer, Granger. Just sew." They shot eachother glares. Then she ripped and sewed for about two and a half hours while the guys found some thick leaves and tied the wood together.  
  
When they were finally finished, it was almost dark. They placed the newly sewn sheet over the wood. Harry went and picked Hermione up and layed her down, while Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"I could get in so much trouble for doing this! I don't even fully know how to do it." Draco sighed and went to the end of the "bed" to where Hermione's foot was and grabbed it.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" The rest of her jolted up and started pounding on his back.  
  
"TRUST ME! I'LL HEAL YOU!" He screamed over her cries. "Potter, Weasley, hold her! Trust me!"  
  
Harry and Ron thought for a moment then went and held Hemrione back onto the bed, while she was screaming her head off.  
  
Draco then applied A LOT of pressure to her foot as she screamed even louder, then suddenly, the screaming stopped.  
  
Hermione stopped struggling and screaming and just looked shocked. "My foot. I can't feel any pain in it. What did you do it? Did you make it so it has to be chopped off?"  
  
"No, Granger. Relax. I healed it." Draco let go of her foot and went and layed down on the opposite side of her.  
  
"How?" They were all curious to know.  
  
"Dark arts. Goodnight." Draco rolled over and ignored them.  
  
Ron got between Hermione and Draco while Harry took the outside of Hermione so she'll be protected.(A/N: ok..if you were to see them bunked in order..it would be like this...Draco- Ron- Hermione- Harry...k? I hope I didn't confuse anybody. lol.)  
  
Then the worst thing happened. A bolt of lightning and the pour of rain.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*Meanwhile...Back at Hogwarts*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"It's lovely here."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Lockhart. Now, why are you here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"To help. You see, I heard there were a few childrew in your school who aren't getting along very well, so I created a portkey book to bring them to any unknown island in the world. I figured it might help. The childen got it, and now they're gone. Yep. I hope it works."  
  
"You sent my students to some unknown island. How will they get off of it?" Dumbledore had a bit of an angry glint in his eyes, but it wasn't serious.  
  
"All they have to do is get along and then 4 months later, they can leave the island." Gilderoy smiled.  
  
"Why four months?" McGonnigal asked.  
  
"I want to know they are sincere about getting along." He grinned this time. "Very clever, of course."  
  
"How will they know of these stupid instructions?" asked Snape, in a serpent's tone.  
  
"Well, you see, the book had the instuctions in it. So if they jsut follow the book, they'll be fine."  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#Back on the island#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
They got all wet, but they still managed to get through the night.  
  
"You know that book that we came with? The portkey?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry frowned, looking at his wet glasses.  
  
"Well, it seems that we are not doing so well on surviving. Maybe it has something in there that can help us."  
  
"What made you think of that?" Harry asked.  
  
"My inspiration to WANT TO LEAVE HERE!!!!" He finsished in a scream.  
  
"Blimey! That's a good idea, Weasley! Let's go!" Draco finished wringing his socks out and threw them on the ground. "Wake up GRANGER!" HE shouted.  
  
Hermione awoke and looked around confused.  
  
"Let's go!" Draco grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up out of the bed onto her newly healed foot. Then he started laughing.  
  
"What is it?" She croaked, sleepily.  
  
Harry and Ron stiffled laughs too. She looked down and saw that her matching lacy pink bra was showing through the now wet white blouse. She gasped and pulled her shirt out so they wouldn't see anything.  
  
"Let's go now," Draco laughed.  
  
They walked for hours and hours until they got to the other side of the island to find the book. What they found was not pleasing to there eyes.  
  
A million pages of splatered ink all across the sand.  
  
Their fears had been confirmed.  
  
The tide had come in.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_* This Chappie double boring! Sorry it took me so long to make such a gay chapter! lol.  
  
mjk306: Thanx...and here you go. I'm sorry it took such a long time. Cute-pig: Thanx..and to you too....i'm sorry it's late! lol..ah! Busted is the best! lol. All the songs on their new CD rock...I heard them on some site...I LOVE "Falling For You" and "Who's David"...lol!..ahh!  
  
Thanx for reviewing and please review!  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	3. White Shirts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...I'm sad, now  
  
"No!" Draco ran over to the shoreline and grabbed the soggy pieces of paper, as they wetly tore apart in his hands.  
  
Hermione dropped to her knees and stared at Draco in fear. She knew he was going to freak out.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at Draco with blank expressions on their faces. They walked past Hermione and over to him. Harry saw a splotched, soggy envelope that said "_Harry Potter_, _Hermione Granger_, _Ronald Weasley_, and _Draco Malfoy_." Harry went and picked up the envelope only to find a piece of parchment covered in ink. All the ink had soaked through and ruined every word.  
  
Draco calmly got up and walked back into the forest. The trio stared after him and they all followed. After walking the ridiculously long way back, they were all tired and wanted to go to sleep. Their shirts were still a little damp so the boys took theirs off. Hermione decided she would keep hers on. It started getting dark.  
  
Draco walked over to Hermione and smacked her in the face, hard, as she fell to the ground.  
  
Ron and Harry immediately jumped up. "What's going on, Malfoy?" Ron shouted.  
  
"This is all her fault! Her and her muggle fighting! Why don't we all fight like _muggles_? Well let me tell you something, Granger! I'd rather be expelled than on this island with you! You make me sick. You're even a pathetic excuse for a mudblood." He snarled and went and lay down on the stick mattress they had made.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she nodded her head and looked up at Harry and Ron. There was silence for a moment. "I guess it _is_ my fault, isn't it?" she nodded and bit her lip. "Okay."  
  
Ron and Harry didn't want to admit Malfoy was right, so they didn't say anything.  
  
Hermione took her white blouse off, so she was left in her bra. She got up and walked around the rocks and lay down.  
  
Harry and Ron stared after Hermione while she walked away. They had never seen her without a shirt on before, so they didn't even know what to think. Their eyes popped out of their heads as they stood there with theirs mouths ajar for a bit. They heard Draco grunt in the background and they snapped out of their trance. They walked back over to the bed they had made, without Hermione's help.  
  
"Where's the mudblood? Did you apologize to her for what I said?" Draco sneered, looking at them.  
  
"No. You're right. And she went on the other side of the rock and I guess she's going to stay there." Harry sighed, as he and Ron lay down next to Malfoy.  
  
"Good." Draco growled.  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
'I guess this is all my fault. I'll just go to the other side of the island and leave them alone.' Hermione sighed and got up, grabbing her shirt and tiptoed over to the edge of the rock. She looked over to see if the guys were still awake and they weren't so she tiptoed over to their _camp_. She grabbed all three of the guys' white shirts and then tripped over one of the big sticks over there.  
  
She tried to be quiet and saw that all of the guys stirred in their sleep. She froze and tried not to make any movements and she looked at all of their eyes. Malfoy's were closed. Harry's were closed and Ron's were closed. Then she looked back to Malfoy whose eyes were suddenly open. She gave a little scream and Harry and Ron woke up.  
  
"What are you doing, Granger?" Draco growled, sitting up. He looked at her and she had no shirt on. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm leaving you guys alone. I just need your shirts so I could make some shade, there aren't that many trees on that side of the island." Hermione stood up and starting walking towards the forest.  
  
"I don't think so Granger. That's my shirt not yours." Draco stood up, too.  
  
"Hermione. Don't go to the other side of the forest. It might be more dangerous." Ron said, looking a bit worried.  
  
"Well apparently all I'm doing is causing you all trouble, so I may as well leave and let you get on without any distractions." She continued walking.  
  
"Give me my shirt back, Granger!" Draco demanded.  
  
"Hermione! Don't go over there!" Harry shouted, because she was reaching the edge of the forest.  
  
Hermione waved all the shirts in the air and yelled, "Thanks guys."  
  
"Give me my shirt back GRANGER!" Draco screamed. He started to run after her, so she kicked up speed and darted through the woods.  
  
Harry and Ron started chasing them both.  
  
"It's just a shirt, Malfoy! Just let me have it!" She screamed back at him.  
  
"If it's just a shirt, Granger, then why do u want it so bad?!" He yelled, catching up with her.  
  
"I NEED it!" She shouted, panting, her legs getting tired from running. She looked back at him and saw that he, Harry and Ron were all gaining speed on her, and then she suddenly tripped over something. She hit her head, hard, on a rock.  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
"Nice fall, Granger." He snickered and snatched his shirt. "Get up and come back to our place. At least don't walk at night."  
  
She didn't answer so Harry and Ron walked over to her. They bent down and turned her over. There was a slice across her temple and her eyes were closed.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry shook her. "Hermione? Are you okay?" He shook her again. "_Hermione?!_"  
  
Ron put his head to her chest and listened for her heartbeat. She had a heartbeat, but she wouldn't move.  
  
"Nice place to put your head, Weasley." Draco smirked.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry snapped at him.  
  
Draco felt a stab of something in his stomach as he watched Hermione lay there, with Weasley's head on her breasts. He couldn't tell if it was guilt or jealousy. 'It's nothing.' He thought. 'I just love torturing her, it's nothing more. I don't care if Weasel gets her.'  
  
"Oh _God_. Pick her up and bring her back and we'll take care of her _again_." He snorted as Harry picked her up. Draco went to turn around and looked straight into a pair of red eyes.  
  
(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)  
  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la...oh uhm...sorry it took my so long to update. But I still love u guys. lol  
  
Mandy, Storymind: lol thanks  
  
Suzy: I prefer Draco too. I don't know. We'll see lol  
  
Odette: ok...lol  
  
Julez: yeah lol...look on the bright side...at least they're all hot! Lol  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!!!!!!! Lol  
  
I LOVE YOU!!!! Blows u kisses I LOVE YOU ALLL!!!!!!!!!  
  
3 Princess-Anastaja 


	4. Falling For You

Disclaimer: Man. Do I have to do this every time? Oh well, I don't own Harry Potter (but I'm gonna buy it on DVD when I get paid. Whew! HAHAHAHAA that was funny.) Okay…on with the story….

Trapped – Chapter 4 (Falling For You)

-Ron's POV-

Suddenly bats flew out at Draco, making him fall back with a thud.

"Damnit!" Draco put his hand to his cheek where one of the bats had scratched him. He pulled his hand back and saw blood. "Stupid fucking bats."

"It's not going to help us if you swear, you know." Ron squeaked, almost peeing his pants at the sight of those bats.

Draco growled and stood back up, cracking his back. "Well come on then. Let's go back to camp. I'm not carrying her this time." He stormed off back to the camp, picking up his shirt on the way.

"He's kind of right, you know. About this being Hermione's fault." Harry said, picking up Hermione's limp body.

"Harry! You're joining Malfoy's side! She meant no harm. She had no clue this would happen." Ron gathered a few sticks for the fire at their camp.

The boys walked the rest of the way back to the camp in silence.

When they got back to the camp, Draco had already been lying on the bed, with his back turned to the forest. Both boys heard him muttering things under his breath.

"I guess he's pretty pissed off. But then again, who wouldn't be?"

Ron gave Harry a questioning look. "Harry, stop saying things like that. Hermione's our friend."

Ron took his, Harry's and Hermione's shirts and laid them down on the sand and laid her on top of them. Making sure her spot wasn't too far away from the camp so he could keep an eye on her. Ron set the sticks down too.

Harry came up behind Ron. "Ron, I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound like I'm always agreeing with Draco. I just don't like being here. You understand. Going from eating anything I want, to eating sand. It's just inconvenient. And I don't mean to blame Hermione."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to Hermione." Ron sighed and walked back to their camp.

Harry looked at Hermione. She was laying on the shirts with her hair spread out on the sand, but a few sweaty strands framing her face. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her, but resisted the urge.

"This is ridiculous. She won't even know what I'm saying when she wakes up." Harry turned around and walked back to the camp, kicking up sand with every step he took.

"Malfoy! Not all of this is Hermione's fault! Sure, she had wanted us to muggle fight, but we would have dueled anyway. And whose to say that portkey wouldn't have been thrown at us if we had dueled? Somebody obviously wanted us to be here anyway!" Harry screamed at Draco.

"Well-" Draco stuttered to find something to say. "It might not have been thrown at us. Goodnight."

Ron and Harry both growled and laid down next to Draco.

-Draco's POV-

Draco woke up when the sun began to rise and still heard Ron and Harry's snores. Draco looked over and saw that Hermione was still knocked out on the shirts.

He got up and walked over to Hermione.

'_Why do I have to be so cruel_?' he thought to himself. '_I don't really want to kill her, I'm just mad. Besides, I need a girl or I'll go nuts. She is quite beautiful. Her personality isn't bad, but I can't date a girl who knows more than me._'

He stared at her for about 3 minutes until he snapped out of his trance and screamed on the inside.

'_Did I just say date_? _I will NOT date Granger. I do NOT like her. No. No. No.'_ He screamed to himself. '_I don't care if I need a girl or not. I'll use my hand until we get out of here. I cannot have myself fall for her_!'

He picked up her limp body and carried her like a prince would carry his princess. He walked for about 15 minutes until he came to a cliff that looked over more ocean and jagged rocks.

He walked up the slanted side of the cliff and set Hermione down at the top, panting. At the top all he saw were rocks and bones. He bent over the cliff to see how far down it went and he saw bones hanging from a rope around the neck.

Draco sat back up and looked around as he saw something twinkle from on top of a rock. Marching over to it, Malfoy discovered that it was a knife. He smiled to himself, though it was quite a dull knife.

Picking it up, he grabbed 2 rocks and started scraping them against the side of the knife, sharpening it.

Hermione stirred at the noise, but Draco did not notice

As soon at the knife was sharp he grinned and walked over to Hermione.

He picked up her body and turned her around so she was facing the ocean. He turned her body back around so she it was facing him. He felt the warmth of her bare body against him. The lace of her bra. The tickle of her hair against his chest. He shivered.

"Such a waste." He muttered, kissing her soft lips.

'_It's almost as if she wants this too. As if she's awake and kissing me back_.' He thought.

His body shook and it refused to stop kissing her, but his mind became frustrated.

He stopped kissing her.

"_NO_!" he screamed and put the knife to her throat.

Her eyes opened and she screamed as loud as she could.

Sorry for not writing in ages you guys!! But I wrote another chapter because I just got a review saying that I NEEDED to post another one. lol. Uhm…BUSTED AND MCFLY ROCK!!!!! I love James and Danny!!!!

Sporty Girl: Awwww…giggle thanx. lol!

LaNaHwAnNa, feiry: Thankies

acrobat21: I only did this cos u made me. lol. I was due for another chapter anyway! lol.

Thanx for reviewing guys! Review some more! I 3 reviews! Woohoo!!! lol.

**I love you!!!! **::blows you kisses:: **I love you all!!!!!**

3 Princess-Anastaja


	5. The Boat

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but this is my story. Yep.

Trapped Chapter 5: The Boat

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Draco's POV

"Ahhhhhhh! Help! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Hermione screamed and pushed back against Draco, scratching him in the face.

Draco got mad and grabbed her tangled, curly hair in his fist tightly.

"Ow ow owwww," Hermione muttered in pain.

"Shut up," Draco growled. "Just shut up."

"No! What are you doing? Stop!" She pushed her body away from him.

He let go of her hair and wrapped his free arm around her hips and pulled her against him, hard.

"Why do I find your defiance so sexy? You piss me off so badly, Granger." He hissed into her ear.

She gulped. "And why is that?"

He drew back. "I'm not going to tell you that!"

"Okay. You don't have to."

He looked into her eyes. She looked frightened. As well she should be!

"You are such a bitch, but so damn sexy and it drives me mad! Sure you're nice when you want to be, but you're such a bitch!" He screamed at her.

She felt his muscles tense and he gripped her body tighter and the knife went tighter into the side of her neck.

"Is that why I piss you off? Because I'm me? I'm sorry that's not good enough for you."

"But it is. I just can't stand you." He pulled her up and kissed her fiercely.

Hermione's POV

She pushed back at first, but realized that she felt the same way about him. She moaned into his mouth and pulled back, realizing that that little sound had made all of his muscles loosen and let her go. She could've ran, but for some reason she wanted to pay him back for scaring her.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, wondering why she had stopped.

She pushed him backwards lightly, as if to lead him to lie down. He complied and she sat on his lap. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as she grinned.

She rubbed her hands along his chiseled torso and laid soft kisses along it, her hair dragging behind her lips. His chest shook.

Se kissed along his jaw line up to his ear, nibbling the bottom. He moaned. Then she led her kisses to the side of his mouth and after what seemed like a million years to Draco, she kissed him.

He tried to kiss her with passion, but she tortured him by dragging her small tongue along his bottom lip and gently biting it. He was breathing hard and she wondered if he would do just about anything for her right about now. She led her small kisses back to his ear and nibbled as he lightly panted.

"So when we get back to school are you still going to bother us?" She whispered seductively into his ear.

He was surprised she would ask that, but for some reason he couldn't say no, in fear she would stop. So he didn't respond.

She realized that he didn't want to answer so she rubbed her lower body against his and made a small moan into his ear.

"No! I won't bother you…oh gods…" He growled.

"What? You want me to stop?" She whispered into his ear.

He grabbed butt and pushed her against himself. "Don't you dare."

She sat up and rubbed against him. " I don't like your tone, Malfoy. I think I'll just leave." She started to get up.

"No. No. No. No. No. Ok. I'm calm. I'm calm." He pulled her body back into his.

"That's better." Hermione observed a small blush on his pale cheek. She loved it. "Will you do anything I want?"

Again, he didn't say anything.

She rubbed against him again. "Please." She moaned into his ear. "_Come_ on." She moaned.

"Granger. I know what you're doing." He panted, weakly. "You and I are the same."

"Will you do anything I want?" She asked.

He grinned at her. "No."

"That's fine."

He felt her grin into his ear.

She lightly trailed her soft finger down the valley of his abdomen and slickly unbuttoned his trousers with one hand. She unzipped the zipper and reached into his boxers, grabbing him.

He tried to fight back a moan and bit into his lower lip. A little bit of blood trickled out, but he didn't care.

She rubbed him a little bit and moaned into his ear. She stopped before he came. "Think about that," She whispered.

"HERMIONE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Screamed a male voice, picking her up off of Draco.

He put her down and she realized that it was both Harry and Ron. She straightened her skirt and looked at Draco. He wasn't even bothered with them. He was in his own little world.

"Hey! Guys! GUYS! GUYS!" Harry hollered. "Is that a boat? Over there! LOOK!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Well, another chapter for you guys! I put a lot a sex in this one. I hope you don't mind! lol. I'm sorry it's been a long time since I've posted and there's no excuse, but here you go! Lol.

Sporty Girl - Thanks for reviewing! And for you…another chapter. A lot of sex in this though! Lol

acrobat216 - Wow! Thanks a lot! lol! I have a fan! Hahaha!

Gothicthunder – Thanks!

I Love you guys!

Love Always, Princess-Anastaja


End file.
